Two in One: The Beginning Book one
by Meko90
Summary: An AU story, Characters' personalities is based of the Kuroshitsuji, though i'd twisted it around to my liking. its gonna b rated M for language and sexual suggestions


_**Attention: All theses characters are mine, and the credits goes to the creator of Kuroshitsuji, for it helped me out in making this story.**_

Prologue: Introduction By ME!

Hey, I bet you didnt know that my "kind" could keep journals or documents of our lives? Well its a must now cause we want to be remembered by you peoples. Theres so few of us left living secretly amongst you. You humans have grown bold and arrogent and even more entertaining since the last time we surfaced. who am i? thats none of ur concern for now. You humans once a upon a time worshiped us after naming us...it was refreshing and most enjoyable.

Foolish mortals you humans were, making deals with us after thinking your God(s) have forsaken you.

Its enough to wish it would happened again...so helpless like little lambs so wrapped up in your own hell that you failed to see the truth after striking a deal with beings such as I; everything has a price and it must be paid.  
>Well this was not how i wanted to start my introduction by reflecting on the good ol' days...as i said im not giving you my name just yet...This place, tokyo? its country has improved over the millinium. Its so lively and oh whats a good word...oh yes, PITIFUL. most of its tradition are stilled practiced though i dont care much for it...oh i neglect to mention that im sealed away...me writting this is after i got out. The seal that kept us from entering your world and causing mayhem is weakening. Curse those priests...im a body-snatcher... if you want to know i lost my physical form so i borrow human flesh...in my pre-physical form im quite a sight. you know after striking a deal with me or if im feeling mean i'll posses your body and slowly make it my own while helping you carry out ur plans.<p>

so i when i do get a body i get to eat the soul(s)...its awesome right? ok im gonna end this prologue by telling you my name...Its Remaru Yujinu...yes, yes i know...i'll get into that furthur in the stroy. Ok maybe i wont end this prologue cause i havent told you how i got a temperary body. if your wondering about the other "paranormal" creatures as you say they're real but we stay clear of eachother. now what was i gonna say again?...oh yeah, now im warning you dont laugh at my expense on how it came to past that i got a temporary body with its original owner still present. it started on a cool summer's night when me and my three-hundred leigons broke free of our prison and decided to get our revenge at this one shrine. note that im not going into details cause i dont feel like it so shut it! anywho, this shrine was home to a priest and his disiples that sealed me away thirty-eight years ago. we started our assult and terrorizing a few servants that were busy miling about doing chorse or enjoying the weather. though some of us by "accident" killed some of them. we're just baiting the priests and would you believe it worked. they came out baring their usual weapons though it looks like they upgraded them. fun, fun. i let my leigons fight this low ranked priests for my main target was the head priest. he finally emerges and boy has he aged; he was twenty-seven and i five-hundred and fifty years old since we last faced eachother. i attacked him as soon as we made eye contact. my spells and blood magic against his "holy" ones. my leigons were dieing off one by one. their death cry reached me and i'd briefly hesitated and barely manage to dodge a fire ball aimed at my head. C'mon why must every opponent i face aims for my head?

let me pause here abit; your probably wondering what the hell do i look like, true? ok i'll give you the short version not like im boasting or trying to appear vain...ok so i am but you have to admit being 6'8, slender around the waist but built like you typical swim trainer is fucking hot, i have red eyes with yellow specks and neon blue ankle length hair. ok got the basic visual? and before you ask i dont have horns nor scales...and my ears are pointy like elves. ok back to my story. my leigon of three-hundred were dispatched quickly i got even more pissed. as i was dodging attacks on both sides and making counter-attacks, i didnt know my dodging would lead me to a small clearing with stones arranged into a banishing circle. these priest were persistant. the moment i'd stepped within that circle i was fucked. the circle stones started glowing and creating a barrier so that i could cast spells. this barrier was made to keep magic from exploding out not in. so the priest were having a jolly good ol' time torturing me. i cursed and roared at them. they had this plan well thought out and they were purposly herding me. they stopped their fun and started the familiar chant that know would strip me of my current powers and sealed me back up again. how can someone like me fall for such an obivious trap?

"I thought after our last battle Remaru, that you wouldve grown a little smarter." sneered one priest.

"oh yeah, i'd remember...i also rememberd you begging me to give you release and when i did you begged for more." grabbing myself to empathized my meaning though i lied but the others dont know that. they stumbled in their chant and the circle was slowly breaking. the head priest kept feeding the circle and he was powerful so if im gonna break free imma have to find something that'll break his concentration. a young boy about twenty was standing on the sidelines watching the display in awe. the boy had semi-straight black hair that had a bluish tint to it and clear blue eyes. his skin was very pale and i'd notice that he had an illness. he was about two inches shorter than me and quite a looker if he wasnt sick and his aura didnt scream out: HEY! IM 100% GAY! i haveta say that this boys appearence was a blessing from the devil. calling to him, he focused his attention on me and blushed as i was making suggestive body language at him. the head priest lost his concentration and the circle back fired freeing me. though the explosion was huge id shield the boy when id escaped. i think the head priest called this boy his grandson, but any way as payment for freeing me i'd shielded him from the explosion that caught anything within range on fire. some of the priest were rolling or running around screaming in agony as they were attempting to put out the flames on themselves. i thought this one small act of kindness was good enough but no...this boy was getting greedy. he was chanting a spell that'll bind me to him as his familiar and i cant have that right? so i countered it and forcefully entered his body. he was weak and fragil but his mind was strong. when i'd forced my way in his mind went blank. and i also think he just jizzed in his pants.

the head priest screamed his grandson's name and ordered the remaining priest that were put out of flames to gather some water and put out the flames that were engulfing their home. in the distant sirens could be heard getting closer. i rose up getting a good feel of this body and before i could completely take over i felt the boy's presence and his pleas.

'please, dont kill me...' he said and i felt a slight kinship with this boy...his memories of his birth are shrouded but one memory caught my attention.

'enter a pack with me and i'll help you get your revenge?'

'i will on one condition...i want to experience life before i die...'

Seriously! thats all he wants for a condition, but hey if it'll get me his body and soul then hell why not.

'deal...' i said and felt the markings of our pack etch itself on our right side of our eye. the design was in a shape of a chimera; half lion, half wolf, and half bull. with that said and done i finally got my temporary body and my powers will be even greater. a cry of joy sounded behind me and when i'd looked the head priest was leaning against a sakura tree his cry of joy was short lived when the gentle wind chose that moment to blow and revealed the markings. he cried out in horror and i'd had to smile. the head priest was on his knees weeping like a pussy...

'what are you called boy?' since imma be the permenant owner of this body soon anyway might as well be polite.

'Yujinu Taley...'

'hm, im Remaru...please to meetcha.' im not trying to laugh at his first name but it sounds funny to me.

So now you know how it happend. we may b sharing bodies but our minds are seperate. Yujinu is still around and he wants to repay me for saving him. though what he hasnt grasped is that he'd already repayed me with his body and soul. *sighs* i really do hate the situation im currently in with the whole switching personalities and shit. other than that im just a voice in his head. now i've believed i told you the reason why i to keep a journal. taley isnt dying from his illness thanks to my immunity to such. and get this his grandfather is always at the temple praying to the four gods to save his grandson's soul everymorning. the others gave us no end of grief, well me that is. since im still sharing this body imma let young Yujinu tell his tale and what nots then its my turn. its enough to give me a splitting headache. oh and a quick reminder, the markings only appears when taley feels threaten or stressed and thats my gate way to be able to have full control of his body so that i can removed the cause but i cant remove the effects. though this little thing is known as my "recess" for when i emerged i get to terroized you pitiful mortals. the next tale is done by Taley so enjoy is as well.

***_m'kay i know its not much but its been awhile since id posted anything so bare with me, this idea came to me after id watched blk butler like 17th time :-D you'll later note that this story is just humor n is not really based off the events in the anime its an AU...i made it to where my two main characters are almost like sebastian and ceil but not quite... my version of ceil is that he is still innocent yet frail...and my version of sebastian is well cocky, and likes to rub people the wrong way...__o and id made him a little vain and boastful, but he's awesome...N i'd like to apologize to any Sebby-chan n ceil-kun fans out there...i just love writting and i had to many ideas so i made this story n it reminded of blk butler as i continued writing it...this is just the prologue mkay? so let me kno what you think nya?_***


End file.
